


I love you like the stars love the Sun

by sylfukr69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, M/M, Poetry, Writer Bert?, anyway its a one shot that appeals to my most gayest tendencies, by the founder someone take away my ability to write, fun fact this is not a one shot anymore, i literally drink coffee and spill my gay ass emotions all over this ship, i will write reibert for as long as i live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylfukr69/pseuds/sylfukr69
Summary: Bertholdt writes some gay ass poetry for his crush Reiner.This was a one shot, but I'm turning it into a small indulgent story. I probably (?) won't do too many deep character arcs or anything, just flirting, and cute poetry.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Celestial Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil gay ass one shot that ,,, might turn into a story if I come back to it after finishing Masking It with a Smile. Actually as I'm writing this I'm thinking of more ideas and i might turn it into a small story with less angst pffff not until much later tho >:3c (let me know in the comments if yall actually want me to continue this)

“The breeze is nice today,” Bertholdt sat comfortably under an apple tree, the grass soft and plush, with the sun gracefully warming the earth. The school building just in view, and the sports complex near. 

He pulled out his notebook, and the pen moved on its own, realizing Bertholdt’s most inner desires in the form of poetry. And most especially, his crush.

“I love you like the stars love the Sun

Always from afar, yet still in view

Admiring your bright face from which hope shines

I fade into obscurity when you’re near

Overwhelmed with your presence

To love a boy like a boy

Gentle, sweet, soft kisses

upon my dry salty cheeks

My shaky hand held stable by yours

My world can never go under

as long as you’re here with me

Your awkward smile

When my joke goes sour

or your eyes when I sneak a kiss

Under your chin while you sleep

You are mine

You’re my forever

Till the universe implodes

Together until then my love,

Your favorite admirer”

He smiled and closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to hold Reiner’s hand. He was an art student, focusing on painting and writing. But Reiner played all manners of sports, football, lacrosse, or rugby. He looked upon his own hand, delicate and soft. Reiner’s would probably be calloused and tough from all the work he does… 

Bertholdt shook his head to rid it of any sexual thoughts, and looked back down on his poem. He tore it out slowly to paint and decorate it more ornately at a later time, but at that moment, a strong gust blew forth. The paper escaped from his hand and blew towards the track field. Blowing and blowing, it flew over the fence as Bertholdt kept in pursuit. Stopping only to grab a handful of chain links, he saw as the paper landed gently upon the track itself. Reiner was running laps in loose-fitting shorts and a tank top and happened upon it, picking it up. 

_“To love a boy like a boy… who wrote this?”_

He glanced up and a few meters away, saw Bertholdt’s face sweat-covered and eyes wide. Reiner made the connection within his mind and walked over to him. 

“Hey man, this yours?” Reiner lifted a great smile, like the sun above. Bertholdt did not utter a word but lightly nodded his head, “Here lemme just,” Reiner rolled it up, and slid the paper through the fence, “there ya go. Nice poem by the way, it was pretty cute.” He winked, and ran back towards the track, leaving Bertholdt in mental shambles.

_“D-did that just happen?”_


	2. Blessed Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt's wish comes true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo we back in this bitch .3. this story is basically just a writing exercise to let my brain relax after writing chapters for Masking It with a Smile. enjoy tho! <3

Bertholdt danced in the halls of the school alone with earbuds in. Violins and cellos guiding his steps, each just as precise as the last. His arms forming crescendos of flesh, and diminuendos of blood. He closed his eyes, yet could see all. The amber twilight asserted itself through the windows while he took part in his own self-indulgent play. 

Finally opening his eyes, his arms were spread like wings, his left foot just behind the right, as to conduct an orchestra. He smiled gently and bowed to an invisible audience, the sound in his earbuds fading. Bertholdt removed them and opened the notebook in his pocket to write a poem.

“Lightning from the clouds above

Bless me with the creativity of a thousand artisans

Boiling oceans of energy

Frothing and battering gates of stale tears

Let Nostalgia and Impulse be my guide

A chaotic waltz of thought 

Where ambition is not stifled

And Humans are forever urged to be their best”

Delighted with the batch of words he created, he strutted elegantly and grabbed his shoulder bag while leaving through the front door. The sun sitting upon the great horizon, he walked the few steps down from the building to the sidewalk, preparing to walk home. There, he saw Reiner talking with a few of his own friends, directly in his path.

“Excuse me, just need to get through,” Bertholdt whispered out while shuffling through the lot of them, “Hey,” Reiner stopped him.

“Um, yes? Are you talking to me?” Bertholdt feigned ignorance at their meeting earlier that day.

“What’s your name?” His friends stuck to themselves, not becoming involved in Reiner’s business.

“B-Bertholdt Hoover,” his voice quivered, “Cute, I’m Reiner, Reiner Braun.” His eyes were the same color as the setting sun. 

“C-cute? W-what do you mean?” Bertholdt clutched the straps of his bag and look away at the ground.

“It means I think you’re cute, Bertie~” Reiner lifted Bertholdt’s chin with his hand, caressing it, “We should hang out some time, just me and you. How does that sound?” 

“O-oh well, I-” Bertholdt stuttered heavily, “How about I ditch these guys,” Reiner gestured to his friends, “and just me and you go take a walk hm?” Reiner dropped his hand and put it in his pocket.

“S-sure…” Bertholdt agreed quietly.

They walked out of view of the school, the street lamps illuminating their path as the sun fell to sleep. The stars twinkled in the sky, and the night air was warm and humid. 

“So what are you studying Bertie?” Reiner faced him, “I’m an art major… but I mostly focus on writing and music in my spare time,” Bertholdt returned his gaze only for a second, before returning forward.

“Ah, I see,” Reiner walked slightly ahead of him and stopped, “Could I dare see any more of your luxurious writings?” Reiner held out his hand.

“N-no, I’m very nervous about them, they’re not that good…” Bertholdt shoved his hands into his pockets, “e-especially the one you saw today…” 

“Mm, on the contrary. I think it was the best thing I’ve ever read,” Reiner stepped closer to him, his breath was felt on Bertholdt’s face.

“You should be mine, truly.” Reiner stated with a smirk.

“W-what?” 


End file.
